


Baby It's You

by R3nee41A



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3nee41A/pseuds/R3nee41A
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Olicity Wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, let me say thanks for reading and I appreciate everyone of you giving me the opportunity to entertain you. As always forgive my grammar mistakes because my writing is a work in progress.
> 
> Second, the song is an 90's R&B song by Jesse Powell that I heard on the radio the other day and I thought of Oliver and Felicity (don't know why), but the lyrics was awesome.
> 
> Third, the vows aren't mines, I got them online. They are a mixture of various couples vows. So, I thank Google for the help and the lovely couples they belong to. 
> 
> The story came to me after watching S4E1 again. What if Oliver was out fighting bad guys, but instead of meeting Felicity for Dinner, he was late to their wedding.
> 
> I hope you like it, Enjoy!

I've finally found the nerve to say  
I'm gonna make a change in my life  
starting here today  
I surrender all my love  
I never thought I could  
I'm giving all my love away  
and there's only one reason that I would  
And baby it's you

[chorus:]  
The way you walk, the way you talk  
The way you say my name and smile  
The way you move me, the way you soothe me  
The way you speak softly through the night  
Every morning you rise and open your eyes  
I just wanna be there with you baby  
I just wanna be yours from this day forth…

 

The guests was getting impatient. They had been sitting for what seemed like hours. The wedding was supposed to start when the sun went down, because Felicity wanted their first dance to be under the stars, but it was getting late even for a wedding.

Oliver was late. Oliver is always late. 

Technically every person involved in the wedding was late, except Felicity. There was a group of bad people in town whom thought it was a good idea to rob from the wealthy. Oliver wanted to take them down as soon as possible and intel from Felicity gave the team the men’s base of operations. Oliver could have put it off for another night, but he was concerned about his wedding. Every rich and famous of Starling City would be there. It would be like a buffet to these men. So he planned to stop them before they ruin his and Felicity’s special day.

So, Felicity waited for her wedding party to show up. Her mother and Lyla kept her company, but Donna wasn’t much help because she didn’t know why Oliver wasn’t there, so she assumed he was leaving Felicity at the “altar” even though she didn’t make it to the altar yet. Donna wouldn’t stop bringing up how men are unreliable and would leave at the drop of a hat. Lyla reassured Felicity everything would be alright as she held her hand.

Felicity was listening to everything through her ear piece as the team battled with the thieves. Her mother wasn’t aware of it of course, so every time Felicity would flinch and make a startling noise her mother would frown while looking at her. “Are you alright sweetie” she asked.

“It’s just hiccups mom it’ll pass” she lied as she continue to hear the grunting sounds of her soon to be husband while looking at Lyla as she hears the same thing from her ear piece. 

After a few moments of silence that had Felicity and Lyla on egg shells, she heard Oliver voice asking Diggle to call SCPD.

Oh thank God, Felicity thought to herself given Lyla a hug that confused Donna even more. 

“I’ll go check on the guest” Donna said leaving the room.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the team was headed to the venue. 

Donna tried calming the guess saying it would be a few more minutes. She explained that the groom and his best man had car trouble, it was a lie and the guests weren’t convinced, but nevertheless they accepted the excuse and continue to listen to the pianist who kept them slightly entertained. 

***********

Thea and Laurel came into the room like a bat out of hell taking off their clothes as they moved around the room looking for their dresses and shoes. “Are you guys alright?” Felicity asked as she stood up helping Thea with her dress, who is Felicity’s bridesmaid. Felicity didn’t put on her dress yet, she just had on a thin sundress, but her hair and makeup was done thanks to her mother. 

“We’re fine, but they’re not” Thea said lifting her hands so Felicity can get her dress on. 

“Yes… your wedding will go on without a hitch: Laurel said with a wide smile. 

“Except being extremely late… what happened” Felicity asked, but before anyone could answer Donna entered the room rushing them.

***********

Oliver and Diggle was happy they didn’t have hair and makeup to do like the ladies. Taking a quick shower and putting on their tuxedos was simple. They were dressed and ready within fifteen minutes. 

Oliver was a little nervous and anxious at the same time. He haven’t seen Felicity all day, although he talked to her, he missed her. He missed her smile and her voice. He missed everything about her especially those legs. Thinking about her made him excited to be alone with her after the reception. 

Diggle broke him out of his thoughts. “Are you ready man?”

Oliver took a breath and said “definitely” with a smile. Diggle held the door open for Oliver, gesturing for him to go first as they headed outside and stood in front of the guest.

***********

Felicity was ready. Thea, Laurel. Lyla and Donna just stared at her smiling with tears in their eyes. “You’re beautiful” her mother cried.

“Enough of the waterworks, we’re going to ruin our makeup” Thea said wiping her eyes with a piece of tissue. 

“Ok, do you have everything… something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new” Laurel joked.

“Wait, I need something old” Felicity said but before she could panic Donna went into a bag and took out her wedding veil. Bringing it over to Felicity.

“I was supposed to wear this on my wedding day, but I wanted something of my own to pass down to my girl. It belonged to my grandmother and she passed it down to her daughter who then passed it down to me” she wipe her eyes. “I should have worn it maybe I would still be married” Donna cried.

“Oh mom” Felicity said as she too started to cry again.

“They lived happily ever after, so I wish you and Oliver the best because you deserve your Cinderella story” Donna added as she replaced Felicity’s veil. Everyone smiled again looking at Felicity.

“Ok, the music is playing… Let’s go before Oliver comes looking for us” Thea said. 

**********

Soft piano music played as Donna came down the aisles, followed by Thea. Laurel and Lyla took a seat in the front by Captain Lance and Walter Steele. The music changed and everyone stood for the bride.

Oliver locked eyes with her. He couldn’t help but to be in awe, she was beautiful. More beautiful than he has ever seen. She was glowing or maybe the night sky enhanced her beauty, whatever it was Oliver never looked away.

When she reached him, he took her hand and they both faced each other until the officiator spoke. 

 

We are gather here today to join Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak in holy matrimony…

 

Oliver’s vows:

“On this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, and loving, together. I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I promise to encourage your compassion, because that is what makes you unique and wonderful. I promise to nurture your dreams, because through them your soul shines. I promise to help shoulder our challenges, for there is nothing we cannot face if we stand together. I promise to be your partner in all things, not possessing you, but working with you as a part of the whole. Lastly, I promise to you perfect love and perfect trust, for one lifetime with you could never be enough. This is my promise to you, my love and my life, today and always… my equal in all things.”

 

Diggle handed him the ring as he placed it on Felicity’s finger.

 

Felicity’s vows:

“With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine. I promise to be your lover, companion and friend, your partner in parenthood, your ally in conflict, your greatest fan and your toughest adversary. Your comrade in adventure, your student and your teacher, your consolation in disappointment, your accomplice in mischief. This is my sacred vow to you, my equal in all things. All things I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person… my love and my life, today and always."

Thea handed her the ring, which she placed on Oliver's finger.

By the powers vested in me I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Queen, you can kiss your bride. 

Oliver couldn’t wait to kiss her. The kiss was a little longer than it should have, but eventually Oliver broke the kiss as they both smile happily at each other. Everyone stood up and applaud the married couple.

***********

As the reception was coming to an end, Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand and led her onto the dance floor. He wanted to give her what she wanted, he would always give her what she wanted, their very first dance under the stars. Everyone made room for them as they swayed side to side to a slow tempo. Oliver whispered in her ear. “Baby it’s you” he said. Felicity looked at him with a confused expression. “It was always you. My first… my last… my life, you’ll it. It was always you, I just didn’t know it, but now I do and I’m happy” he said kissing her.

“I love you Oliver” she said.

“I love you too” he smile dipping her as everyone took pictures. 

(Song continues from the top)

Next year lets call this day our anniversary  
The day I put my heart in your hand  
And said that it was yours to keep  
From this moment on say that you'll always be mine  
'Cause girl when I'm alone with you  
there's only one thing that's on my mind  
And baby it's you...


End file.
